


Blood Stream

by jennielikescats



Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Issues, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Jiyong is a runaway rich kid, PLEASE GIVE IT A GO, Violence, being rich doesnt mean being happy, brief appearances of other members, character is very manipulative, crack lol, everyone has struggles, is it even based in the real world anymore lol, is this how you do tags?, its so au u wont recognize yourself, jungkook admires jiyong, jungkook and jiyong are actually very close, jungkook is a rich kid, mentions of other members - Freeform, their friendship doesnt suffer because of her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennielikescats/pseuds/jennielikescats
Summary: In a series of events, you end up in the apartment of one wealthy Kwon Jiyong. And as always, you only manage to come up with the best course of action; launching yourself out the window of a 10 story apartment building.To think all you wanted to do was to finally study.





	Blood Stream

 

> A/N: enjoy the chapter! also, no she’s not dead.

* * *

 

"Ji..." The blonde beauty moaned as said guy sucked on her neck, their clothes were wrinkled from the tugging and their hair wild from their actions.

"Mmm," said 'Ji' moaned as his hands made contact with her supple breasts, "fuck!" He yelled when her hand groped his member.

"Kwon Ji Yong," she whispered, her fingers attempted to tug down his pants. _He couldn’t wait any longer_ , he groaned and pushed her hard against the wall beside the door, "you'r—"

Beeeeeeeeep

The man froze, "what the fuck did you do?" The raven-haired male hissed at the flushed and giggly girl, he had brought her over for a quick fix aiming to forget his hectic schedule and nothing else.

"I-I don't know," she slurred, "let's go back to kissing..." Her hands reached out for him but he was already checking the source of the sound, "you fucking unlocked the building's door?" He spat, pushing the buttons in an attempt to lock it again, but to no avail, it refused to lock until the person it had opened for entered. And in this case, there was no one.

"Get out," he spat, opening his door and shoving her purse, once lay forgotten on the floor, into her arms, "b-but Ji Yong-kun—"

"Out," he pointed at the now ajar door, the blonde pouted, huffing and yanking the door open, her heels clicking as she made her exit. She unlocked it, she was going to lock it. In this case by getting the hell out of the building.

"B-Bye, Ji-ku —" he slammed the door shut cutting her off mid-sentence.

"What the hell was I thinking?" He rubbed his face, pulling on his shirt. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," he kept repeating as he made his way to the lavatory.

"It's not like it's gonna open for anyone, anyway," he chuckled dryly and discarded his clothes, entering the shower part of the ensuite bathroom. He'd just recently moved to Tokyo, out of his family mansion and away from South Korea altogether, endeavoring to fend for himself without his parents breathing down his neck.

"Ah," his tense shoulders relaxed under the warm water, "finally."

— meanwhile —

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" A bald and bulky thug yelled as he sprinted after his target, "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Shit, shit, _shit_ ," the twenty-year-old dodged the rocks the tattooed gangster was throwing at her, her sneakers hit the wet pavement as she ran away from the culprit.

"COME BACK HERE!" He yelled and once he was close enough, thrust a hand forwards grabbing the back of her hoodie.

"Fuck!" She yelled letting her arms fly backward, the jacket slipping off of her, she cursed angrily, "I _liked_ that jacket, FUCK YOU, ROBERT!" She screamed profanities at the raging guy as he pulled out a dagger, discarding her jacket to the side.

"My name's not Robert, bitch!" He yelled swinging at her, "it's Ronald!"

She yelped as the dagger cut her upper right arm, blood oozing out of the wound.

"You bastard!" She ducked under his swing, sprinting even faster, "how am I suppose to get this shit stitched now?!" She yelled over her shoulder, wincing at the amount of blood that had begun to stain her shirt. The adrenaline was rushing through her body, her breaths coming in easily through her nose and out through her mouth. "HONESTLY! Do you know how expensive health care is?!" Her voice turned into a screech towards the end, she was in hysterics.

Her brown hair, which had once been in a neat french braid, now had strands flying all over. And her eyes, once hazel and bright, now were wide with fear and dread. Her mind thought back to the beginning of the disaster before this despicable little bitch found it fitting to chase her.

She'd been on her way back from the library, after a long study session and all she wanted to do was lay down and sleep.

But luck wasn't on her side— as always —and as she was making her way back home, a low life bastard decided to avenge his fallen comrade by attacking her, an innocent— okay, not innocent, but innocent in this situation— girl while she was ignorantly walking home.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU MENTALLY LACKING DIPSHIT!" She ran faster, noticing the scenery change into a neater one; a rich one.

"I GOT YOU!" He yelled once more, swinging at her with his dagger again, she ducked noticing the walls were closing as the perimeter got smaller.

"Oh, hell no," she sprinted towards the nearest building, smacking her body into it as an attempt at pushing the door; locked.

"Fuck," she avoided a swing from the man and punched him square in the face before making a run for it.

She hissed at her slightly swelling hand, she'd already punched him four times already. How long would her hand keep up? And let's not mention the other one, the one with the big ass wound in the middle of its forearm.

Her frantic eyes searched for a shelter, anything to get her away from this mentally challenged psychopath. A car engine reviving pulled her attention, her eyes landed on the car that just now started and was about to pull out of some driveway, her legs moved faster, ignoring the screams of the gang member and made her way to the already moving car.

"WAIT!" She yelled in desperation, sprinting faster. She made it to the point where she was running side by side with the car, her hands knocking frantically on the window. A blonde girl, clearly drunk, giggled at her disheveled form, waving before the car drove faster.

"Fuck!" She screamed, swerving away from the dagger, "leave me alone!" Her pleas fell on deaf ears as he ran after her. Her eyes moved to the building the car drove away from and she sprinted towards it. Everything moved in slow motion for her. Her heart was pounding loudly in her eardrums as she ran as fast as she could and thrust her arms forwards, the wound no longer in consideration as she shoved the door hard and slid in the little crack. The knife, millimeters away from her carotid broke in half as she slammed the door right in the thug's face, knocking him backward. She let out a hysterical laugh as he groaned in pain.

He yelled profanities and he ran at the door, deciding to knock it down, but all that did was alert the alarm.

"Calling the police," a monotonous voice rang through the empty lobby, the girl's frantic eyes widened and she saw the thug make a run for it. She tried to open the door but to no avail. It was bolted shut, "for your safety, Kwon-sama, we have locked the doors. Would you like to speak with the emergency line?" A beep was heard, the girl's cracked lips opened and shut before they moved slightly,

"N-No," her hoarse voice entered the system and it beeped green, "your apartment door has been unlocked for you, I've summoned the elevator and it shall take you there. Goodnight, Kwon-sama."

The elevator dinged and its doors slid open, "w-what," she mumbled, her chest heaving up and down. She could hear the sirens moving closer and so, she hesitantly entered. It was either that or explaining why she was found inside a luxurious building maintaining no identifications whatsoever while nursing a wounded arm.

The doors shut once she was in, and the number '8' gleamed green as it shifted. She turned to look at herself in the large mirrors and gasped in horror, blood stained her once white and loose tank top along with her arm and a part of her pants, her hair was messy as loose strands fell over her eyes and the sides of her face. Her lips were dry and chapped from running and the stream of blood proved no sign of stopping.

The wound ran vertically on her upper arm, continuously surging blood. Now that her high was coming off, her forearm throbbed painfully. She hissed and tore the bottom of her tank top, wrapping the somewhat bloodied cloth tightly around the gash. _What was she suppose to do?_ This thing was literally taking her to some person's residence because her voice presumably resembled his. This doesn't fucking happen to her, why was it happening now? Her luck is never this good. Ever.

The doors opened, startling her and she slowly stepped off, her eyes staring down the two mahogany doors that were on opposite ends of the floor. There were no windows, no means of escape.

"W-which one is the Kwon?" She hesitantly moved towards the right one, her left hand raising to grasp the handle. She swallowed, twisted and pushed, but it didn't open; locked. She thought, her eyes shifting to the opposing end of the spacious floor.

This has got to be the one.

She moved to the door, gulping as beads of sweat formed on her forehead. What was she suppose to say? That she was attacked by a thug for being a yakuza member's daughter? That she couldn't go home because her mother would literally have her head?

No, she couldn't.

She did the same with this door's handle, and unlike the other one, it opened.

Her tongue poked out to moisture her dry lips, her right eye twitching nervously. Her steps were silent as she wandered further into the residence. Growing up with cardiophobia, she despised the sound and the feeling of her heartbeat. Especially when it was loud and clear. She clenched her teeth as her eye-twitch developed into a face one. Her brows were knitted in annoyance as she tried to calm her nerves. Now is not the time, she thought, moving to examine the security device implanted into the wall beside the door, the flat smelled of perfume. Feminine perfume, was this Kwon a lady? That would save her so much trouble, she sighed in irritation as she rubbed her face with her good hand.

 

She was about to leave when she heard the sound of sirens, that bitch. She groaned her left-hand clenching into a fist, "I thought I said not to call the cops?" She could hear the sirens approaching the building, and she was not about to find out what they'd do to her if she'd stayed. Her body turned towards the door, she was getting out of here, she had to.

 

"Who the hell are you?!" She gasped, this was not good. Her hand inched slowly towards the door, "don't even think about it!" She heard the clanking of metal and her head snapped to her right, a man not that much older than her, held a butcher knife in his trembling hand. He looked Asian, sure, but his accent was strange. He wasn't Japanese, she came to the conclusion.

 

"W-What are you doing here?" he wished to appear confident, though with the way she stood there, bloody and battered. His confidence went down the drain.

The girl glared tiredly, and in one swift movement, skid to the door, her hand attempting to yank it open. But luck was not on her side, the door was locked shut. The security system not allowing her to exit at all costs. Her heart raced as she trembled in fear, this was not how she imagined things would turn out.

 

"Hey!" The man yelled, mortified as she backed up and hastily ran towards the nearest exit; the window. Her eyes narrowed at the trees as she slid it open. "Stop! Don't! The fire exit's getting fixed!" He screamed at her. Her body already halfway through, she sent him one last glance, fear swirling in her warm brown eyes.

 

"Fuck me then, huh.” With that, she jumped, the boy's screams the only thing she could hear, her heart hammering against her ribcage as she free-fell to her death. Her arms were spread wide, and her eyes were tearing up. From dryness or fear? She didn't know, she hoped the trees underneath her would break her fall. If not let her live, then at least to make it less painful.

She didn't believe in the 'heart-stopping before impact' theory. She wasn't afraid of heights, and death wasn't something she thought about often. Besides, in order for it to stop, it had to beat faster than her body could keep up, and that wasn't the case now. The trees were advancing way faster than she could ever imagine. Guess her dad was right when he said her suicidal actions would be the death of her, huh. Too bad she might not live to hear him say 'I told you so'.

 

 

It took less than a second for the first impact to reach her, and she squeezed her eyes shut. The leaves were like needles and her skin was the fabric, they tore it open in several places that she almost went numb, at least until the first branch hit her; hard. She never imagined trees would harm her that much, but as she felt her ribs crack, she knew that she wasn't going to make it out alive. Everything happened in a span of forty-seven seconds. Her body didn't take the impact well, bleeding severely, inside and out. Her lips attempting to block the blood from dribbling as she finally fell into the bushes. Her eyes slipping shut as she succumbed to darkness.

 

 

Kwon Ji Yong was terrified. Hysterical. He hadn't imagined she would actually do it, that she would actually jump. But as she slid through, his legs stumbled after her just as she threw herself out. "NO!" He screamed as his hands reached out desperately to grab her, but all they did was brush the fabric of her bloodied shirt. His eyes were wide as her body escalated way faster than he'd anticipated, he wanted to look away, to forget the look of fear that was etched onto her face. But he couldn't, and he watched her body slam into the trees below. Her frame getting smaller and smaller the further she fell until finally, she disappeared altogether as the trees grew thicker. His heart wasn't beating properly, how could it? He'd just witnessed a girl effectively commit suicide in front of him. He could've done something, could he not? He could've talked it out with her, stopped her from doing it. But why would she do that? Why die when she could've just told him the reason behind her breaking into his residence?

Oh, who was he kidding? She was in his apartment to rob him, was the most logical answer. but then why was she so bloodied? And why did he hear sirens while changing? Ji Yong panted as a panic attack started, he put his head in his hands and he breathed heavily. This was not good, the look of fear on her face was so familiar. It was the same look he had when he'd witnessed his own sister commit suicide. And he tried, he really tried to block out his sister's frightened face as he fell into the depths of the ocean. And then he cried, he cried and cried and cried. His face buried into his knees as wails of agony wrecked his body. Why does this happen to him?

 

Why?

 

 


End file.
